10 Moments Left
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Eventually Abby/Reid. Every relationship has those defining moments-from the start all the way up to the end. Series of 10 'drabbles'. Pleaz R&R!"
1. Learn You Inside Out

10 Moments Left

Learn You Inside Out

"...Its like a drabble series, but with moments between Abby and Reid. All moments inspired (I think!) by LifeHouse songs. Great band, really. Pleaz R&R!"

Spencer Reid let the stranger close, knowing that this was what they both needed.

"I...I don't want to know your name. I just want to know that you'll let me talk, and you'll let me listen to you talk. I want to know about your day- to help you- but I don't want to set either of us up to get hurt." she said across from him, sipping her coffee every once in a while.

"The perfect stranger relationship." Reid nodded. "It's probably for the best."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because I don't think you'd like me very much once you got to know me." She just nodded, not seeming a bit afraid.

"You first." Reid prompted. And so the stranger started talking, as if she'd known Reid all her life...

Their venting times became a weekly event- always meeting at the local coffee shop as they talked about their days. Never once did they give names, places, occupations, or any such track-able information. Everything was kept top-secret, but they gave enough details away to help the other person get out whatever needed to be let out of their minds.

"And so my friend said that I was an idiot- blamed me for everything that happened! Like I could have stopped him from getting killed!" the girl exclaimed, wiping at tears.

As much as Reid wanted to say something, he knew he couldn't. That was part of the deal. You let the other person talk and never say a word in return. She motioned to Reid, signaling it was his turn to talk.

"He doesn't trust me anymore; I can't blame him, really. I don't deserve it, but he could at least pretend not to hate me..."

The pattern continued for months on end, until one day Reid didn't show up.

Abby Scuito frowned as she looked around the cafe; he wasn't here.

"Um, excuse me. Miss?" the young man behind the counter called. Abby shot back around to look at the man before walking over to him as he beckoned her. "A certain young gentleman called me today. He asked me to do him a favor. He told me to give this letter to the goth-looking chic that he's always in here with and give her this flower." He handed the items to Abby, who nodded a thank you to the man.

She sat down at her usual seat and examined the rose. She immediately realized that her friend had hand painted the roses black. 'I guess he was paying attention.' she thought with a smile, thinking back to the time she had told him that Alice in Wonderland was one of her favorites. She sat down the rose and opened the envelope. When she opened it, a letter laid inside:

"Sorry I couldn't join you. Don't worry, it's something you'll be hearing about soon enough. In the meantime, how was your day? Write it down and give it to the cashier. We've reached a mutual agreement.

Yours truly,"

She could see the blob of ink-out where he had scribbled out his name, most likely writing it out of habit. She smiled to herself and picked up her pen.

'Today was lonely without you...'

"...Yes, I will be talking more about their little charade in the cafe. The next one will be based off the same song, just so you know (see chap title). Pleaz R&R?"


	2. The Trust Factor

10 Moment Left- Chapter 2

The Trust Factor

"...Sorry for all you nice people reading FR. Ive got no inspiration for it right now. Pleaz R&R!"

Spencer Reid walked back in the same cafe he had so many other times before, this time with crutches. He awkwardly opened the door and hobbled to his regular seat.

"Sorry about abandoning you last Friday; I was in the hospital." Reid smiled.

"What happened to your leg?" Abby asked with concern.

"If I told you that, we'd be breaking one of our rules-don't flat-out say what your job is." Getting the hint, Abby nodded her head.

"It was nice of you to leave flowers and that letter. Did you get the one I have you?"

"Yeah, my friend stopped by and gave it to me." Reid replied.

"I always go first in these therapy sessions," Abby started, "but this week, I think it's your turn to go first."

"Therapy sessions?" Reid smirked. Abby just nodded. "Alright, fine." Reid took a deep breath before spilling his guts...

Their 'therapy session' was a bit longer than usual, but neither of the minded. This was the only chance either of them got to get things off their chest without judgment, and both of them valued that.

Once the air was cleared, they smiled to themselves and shook hands. "Same time next week?" Abby asked.

"Yes, of course." Reid nodded...

A few weeks later, Reid came back in with a cane and a grimace. He had just gotten back from his physical therapy (which hadn't ended very well). He had fallen off the balance beam and landed straight on his injured leg.

"Whoa, what's up with the grimace?" Abby frowned.

"Physical therapy." Reid grumbled. "It didn't end so well."

"How so?" Abby asked.

"I fell off the balance beam and landed on my leg." Reid briefly summarized.

"Well, that sounds like fun." Abby laughed.

"Hey! Be nice to the crippled." Reid warned.

"Don't you mean momentarily crippled?"

"Same thing." With a slight pause, Reid continued. "Now, how was your week?"

A few hours later, they finished their weekly session. "Wow, that was pretty intense." Abby sighed, throwing out her coffee and walking out of the shop; Reid followed behind her.

"Yeah." Reid agreed.

Abby looked around her surroundings, her eyes scanning to the park with the hidden beach behind it. She smiled to herself, an idea coming to her mind. "Come on, we've still got a few hours before nine." Reid raised his eyebrow, but quickly limped behind her. They walked in the direction of the park, passing the swings and carousel and headed straight to the beach.

"Why are we going to the beach?" Reid asked.

"We're only going to the beach in a _sense." _Abby said. Seeing the confused look on her company's face, she elaborated. "I'm going to help you balance on the pier."

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Oh come on! I promise I won't let you fall. Here," she said, reaching for his hand, "I will help you up." Reid reluctantly took her hand and hopped on the railing that separated the beach from the park. He took his shoes off before getting completely on. Once he was securely standing on the some-what thin railing, Abby extended her arm for Reid to hold on to. "Careful now..." she mumbled, concentrating on the way he was walking.

Reid carefully put one foot in front of the other as he exhaled a shaky breath, trusting in the stranger he had come to know so well not to let him fall. He ignored the ache in his leg as she held on to him, never letting go. As they walked the railing of the beach, a slight wind whipped spare sand and ocean waves in their direction. The temperature began to dark as the tide began to set in. If the moment were to be written down in a book, Reid mused, it would be described as a perfect night out with a stranger holding your hand. But it wasn't a book, so Reid kept concentrating on what was happening.

Reid shivered as the wind started picking up,throwing the ocean water up toward them. Noticing his reaction, Abby held on to his hand tighter. "Relax, we're almost done." Reid nodded, getting more tipsy by the second. As Reid started swaying as he walked, Abby slowed down her pace. She was afraid that the combination of the wind and the water would send the tooth-pick thin man flying off the rail and into the water.

After what seemed like forever, the railway ended. Reid carefully hopped off the rail and took his cane from Abby, who was smiling up at him. "See? All you have to do is concentrate." Reid gave her a small smile before they continued walking again.

"Did I ever say I doubted you?" he challenged.

"True." Abby nodded. "Now come on, let's get you a sweater."

With that, the duo walked back to the cafe, where they would part ways until next week...

"...Ive taken a liking to this story :) Thnx anyone whos out there for reading! Let me know who you are and review :)"


	3. Together

10 Moments Left- Chapter 3

Together

"...Okay, so this one isn't really inspired by any songs, but if it were any, it would be You and Me. Im not giving it that title, though, because I have an idea in mind for that one. Pleaz R&R! Oooh, and Im glad that everyone seems to be liking it!"

Spencer Reid sighed as he shuffled the papers on his desk until they were neat and tidy in color-coated stacks. He smiled appreciatively at his work, that is, until Morgan came whipping by and pushed them all over the edge. "Hey! I _just _organized those!" Reid exclaimed in frustration.

"Lighten up, Pretty Boy! It's just a stack of work papers. Can't you just organize it again?" Morgan replied, a smirk on his face.

"I can, but that's not the point! I-" but he was cut off by JJ.

"Sorry guys, but we've got a case." she said with a teasing smile. With a nod from both 'men', Morgan and Reid followed JJ into the Round Table Room.

"For this case, we're going to working side-by-side with NCIS." JJ started.

"Why does the NCIS need our help with a naval crime?" Reid asked.

"They think they've found a serial, and they want a second opinion. We aren't going to per-say be on the case with them, rather consult for them. If it isn't a serial, we'll leave the NCIS to do their jobs, if it's not, we'll take over the case." she explained.

"So it's to determine who gets case boundaries? Hotch asked.

"They said hey wanted whoever was more equipped to handle the case should handle it; they just want to solve the case as quick as possible." JJ replied.

"Alright, we're going by car for this one. NCIS isn't very far away, so we don't need the jet." JJ added.

"Wheels up in ten minutes." Hotch announced, his way of dismissing the team...

The BAU arrived at NCIS a few minutes after noon. They were greeted by Gibbs' team, all of them sitting at their desks.

"This is Special Agent Dinozzo." Gibbs introduced. Tony gave a cocky smile to the team before getting back to his work. "And this is Special Agent Ziva David. You'll meet agents Abby and McGee later on." he added.

"SSA's Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid, and I'm Jennifer Jareau, but please call me JJ." the BAU liaison introduced.

"Doctor? Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" Gibbs asked.

"I have doctorates degrees, and being a child prodigy helps with that sort of thing." Reid explained disinterestedly, distracted by the case file in front of his face. Gibbs just nodded, seeing that Dr. Reid was a serious worker, not a kid playing hero like he assumed many people guessed when they first saw the kid.

Agent Gibbs directed the BAU team into a room with a large white board and many chairs arrayed around an even larger table. Gibbs beckoned his team into the room after the BAU took their seats.

"Alright, let's get started..."

A few hours later, with the help of the BAU and the NCIS combined, they decided that the UnSub was a in fact a serial. Gibbs gave over the case to the BAU without a second thought, glad that the case could get the proper attention it deserved.

Both teams talked for a bit after the conference, the team leaders talking to Hotch while the subordinates mingled with each other. Reid reluctantly talked to Tony (being pushed by Morgan to, for now obvious reasons) about some nonsense lady man's talk. Ziva and Prentiss scolded the to 'playas'. When neither men were looking, they grabbed Reid by his arm and saved him from the duo. Reid silently thanked them before jumping into a conversation about magic.

As the conversation went on, someone caught Reid's attention out of the corner of his eye. A pale woman with black pigtails and a goth-like attire came walking by to see what all the chaos was about. When she saw Reid, she offered a small smile and stopped to decide whether she should turn around or officially introduce herself. When she saw the warm smile on the young man's face and the nervous appearance he was giving off, she smiled a little more honestly and walked toward him.

"Hey stranger." she greeted.

"Hi." Reid squeaked back. He cleared his voice before continuing. "I don't think that I want to be strangers anymore." Reid admitted.

"I've been thinking the same thing for a while now." Abby replied, almost sounding relieved.

"Okay, then let's start over." Reid stood up a little taller, plastered on a smile, and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid."

"And I'm Ms. Abby Sciuto." Abby replied, shaking his hand.

"Pleasure meeting you."

"As the same."

"Hey! I see you've met Abby." Tony said, sneaking up on Reid.

"Yeah, I've met Abby." Reid said, never looking away from her.

Sensing the chemistry between them, Tony raised his eyebrow. "How well have you met her?"

"Tony!" Abby slapped Tony's arm, catching on to what he was implying. Reid still looked lost, though.

"Uh, it takes a while for him to catch on to things that don't involve a college vocabulary." Morgan explained.

"Hm, you should meet McGeek someday." Tony replied, smiling.

"Well, he can meet him later." Abby said, wrapping her around around Reid's arm.

"Why? Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Yes, where are we going, Abby?" Reid questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"To get coffee." With that, Abby dismissed Reid and herself. With that, the duo took off.

"My, my, my. I always knew my pretty boy would find his type." Morgan smirked. Tony gave out a small laugh, shaking his head.

"Have fun, you crazy kids." Tony replied.

"Hey, we're leaving now. Has anyone seen Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Uh, I don't think he's coming back anytime soon." Morgan smiled, glancing over at Tony.

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure Abby, our lab tech, just kidnapped him and is forcing him to drink coffee right about now." Tony smirked.

Hotch let a small smile form at the corner of his lips. "Come on, let get going."

"...Alright, so it seems like a filler, but keep in mind this is like a drabble series about key moments in their relationship. I wanted to give you guys a little on how they met, how they got together, and next some of their few firsts. Pleaz R&R!"


	4. Hanging by a Moment

10 Minutes Left- Chapter 4

Hanging by a Moment

"...Out of all my stories, this one (or my drabble series) will be updated the least often. So sorry, but I will still update almost fast :) R&R?"

Spencer Reid had been dating Abby for about three months before he decided to force Abby to take a day off work with him so they could spend their day at the park next to the beach they had visited just months before. He planned a picnic lunch for them to eat and hoped that she would appreciate it.

After Reid picked Abby up from her house, he drove down to the beach. The car ride was fairy quiet, but they were both smiling the whole time. When he pulled up to the park, they jumped out of the car and grabbed their supplies. They picked a shady spot that was guarded by a variety of willow trees. Abby stuck a large black umbrella into the ground and laid out an old sheet for them to sit on. Reid started to unpack the food and take the lids off the things. In a few short minutes, they were ready to eat.

"Wow; these are great sandwiches!" Abby commented.

"Well, I'm sorry they're just sandwiches." Reid blushed. He was a horrible cook, he had learned recently. At first, he had planned on making burgers and some home-made pasta dishes, but it had ended miserably. Instead of fighting with the food utensils and stove to get the food cooked, he gave up and called JJ. She immediately came over and helped him prepare a satisfying lunch. After thanking JJ for her help, JJ shooed him out and smiled as he walked out of her kitchen. She hoped his date went well...

"Oh, that's okay. I like sandwiches." Abby smiled reassuringly.

"I'm glad." Reid half-joked.

After they finished eating, Abby and Reid packed up the remainders of their lunch. Once it was put away, they raced (as fast as Reid could run, anyways) to the beach to enjoy the sights and smells surrounding them. Abby pulled Reid into the beach, making him scream when she pulled him under.

"What is it with women and pulling me under water?" Reid mused out loud.

"Well, what can I say? You look adorable wet!" Abby laughed. She helped Reid out of the water and lead him back to the shore.

"Hmm, I thought there would be more children here." Abby said.

"Well, the ones that are here seem to really like the swings."

"The swings were always my favorite, too."

"Really?" Reid smiled, always eager to learn more about her.

"Yeah, what was yours?"

"Oh, I never went to the park- not to play, anyways." Reid answered. Abby stopped walking, giving him a blank stare. "What?"

"You've never played on a playground?" Abby asked, incredulous. Reid nodded. Before Reid knew what was happening, he was being pulled to the playground. Reid rolled his eyes, already knowing where they were heading. Abby pulled Reid to the swings, motioning for him to sit down. He obediently did so as Abby sat on the swings next to him. Reid kicked at the air in front of him, trying to gain speed. Abby was doing the same thing, reassuring Reid that he was doing it right. They smiled and laughed as they stayed on the swings for what felt like hours. Before they knew it, the sun was setting and it was time for them to be going home. Reid and Abby held hands as they walked back to the car, picnic basket in hand, and drove off for home...

'

"...Just a little thing. I dont much care for it, but this story is suddenly being a challenge. R&R?"


	5. Make Me Over

10 Moments Left- Chapter 5

Make Me Over

"...If I told you that I didn't forget about this story I'd be lying. So sorry! R&R?"

Spencer Reid laughed as Abby dragged him throughout the mall, making him try every piece of clothing from every store they passed that she wanted him to. Reid grimaced when they entered a Hot Topic, not looking forward to trying on Abby's goth attire.

"Come on Reid! It'll be fun!" Abby encouraged, as if Reid wasn't going to try them on, anyways.

"Fine Abby, fine!" Reid groaned. Abby squealed as she pulled Reid into her favorite story, smiling widely when they entered.

"Here, why don't we start with this one?" Reid mumbled, picking up a slim back t-shirt and a pair of 'very skinny' skinny jeans. Abby smiled at that.

"You know me so well." she awed with a kiss on Reid's forehead.

"I know." he said, kissing her back.

"Well hello there, Lover Boy." Morgan smirked from behind. He entered the clothing store, Garcia at his heels.

"Hey Abby; it's good to see you!" Garcia exclaimed, reaching over to hug Abby, who embraced it without a thought. "Oh, are you going to get him to wear those?" she asked with wide-eyes.

"Oh yeah!"

Reid rolled his eyes at that, causing Morgan to laugh. Reid snatched the clothing from Abby and rushed into a changing room. He changed into the goth attire and walked out of the small, lightly lit room.

"Oh my, isn't that a sight!" Garcia cooed.

"See, I told you that you'd be a sexy goth!"

"Abby," Reid groaned, "for the last time, I am NOT going goth!"

Morgan shook his head, and Garcia smiled at the pair. "Aw, you two are so adorable! Well, as much as I would like to stay and watch Reid give us a little fashion show, I still have to get a present for Henry's second birthday."

"Oh, I got him a gift last week with Abby." Reid said. "There's a lot more stuff to chose from these days."

"That's for sure." Garcia muttered. "Well, see you at his party!" With that, Morgan and Garcia excused themselves.

"Am I invited to the party?" Abby asked, giving Reid her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Only if we can leave this store." Reid challenged.

"Fine!" Abby spat with fake hurt, dramatically leaving the store. Reid smiled and walked back into the changing room, putting back on his normal clothes.

When Reid rejoined Abby, she was already entering a more old-fashioned store with classic looks. "I think you could really find some clothes here that you'd like. Er, you know, besides your sweater vests."

"What's wrong with my sweater vests?" Reid asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, nothing! It's just...uh...you have so many of them, and I just thought you'd want to try something new!"

"Right." Reid scoffed before leading Abby inside.

"Oh, try on that fedora! You definitely seem like a hat guy." Abby suggested. Obediently, Reid slipped the classy black hat over his mangled curls. The new look made Abby smile before she turned him around to face the mirror. "Now, tell me you don't like that." she challenged.

"Okay, fine. The fedora is nice." Reid admitted. "I think we should keep this one."

"Great! See, I told you you'd like this place!" Reid mumbled something incoherently before dragging Abby toward a rack of discount suits. His old leather-tweed suit was beginning to wear out, and he would need to replace it soon.

"Promise me if you find you a new suit you'll get rid of that ugly green tweed on have have." Abby said, as if reading his mind. Reid just smiled and nodded at her. "Oh, how about this one?"

Reid examined the classic suit jacket; it was pure black with a lower collar and large, but subtle, buttons. Abby threw the hat on top f Reid's head, almost completing a very classic-looking outfit. "Now, if we could only find you a nice bottom-up shirt and some matching pants..." she mused.

"Excuse me young miss," an older man called from behind them, "are you looking for these?" He held up a pair of long, elegant pants. His tired-looking face smiled at the light in her eyes. "I used to have the same set when I was younger, of course, mine were much shorter." he joked.

"Thank you." Abby said, imitating his smile.

"You should go find your boy to try them on; I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see them." Abby gave the man a small nod before heading over to the changing room where Reid was in. She looked back suspiciously at the man but realized that he had left. She frowned; there was something familiar about the man, but she couldn't place it. Shrugging the thoughts off, she handed Reid the pants, and a few minutes later he came out in the full outfit. They both smiled, liking the classic look on Reid.

"Well, I think we found the 'classic Reid'."

"I'm just glad I found you." Reid smiled, kissing her lightly on the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

"Hmm...Where to next?" Abby asked.

Before Reid could answer, his phone started ringing. He groaned, knowing who was calling. "Apparently to the BAU." he sighed. Abby frowned, but she knew it was job, and he had to go to it at a moment's notice.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." she sighed. Reid gave her a sad smile before answering his phone, closing it a few seconds later. "What is it?" 

"It's a bad one; kids are being kidnapped, sexually assaulted, and killed."

"Go on Spencer; go find them." She kissed Reid on the lips for good luck before they parted ways...

Gideon watched as Reid entered his crappy pick-up truck, fedora on his head and a bag in his hand. He smiled, glad that he had finally found a girlfriend. With a small nod, he left the mall parking lot, his mind assured that Reid was going to be alright after all...

"...So five more chaps left! Wonder what will happen next...R&R?"


	6. You and Me

"**...Alright, four more chaps left! :) .R&R? Oh, two chap names just because... "**

10 Moments Left-Chapter 6

You and Me (Permission)

Spencer Reid and Abby had been dating for over a year now. They had both decided to take things slow, and they both seemed to be happy with where they were in their relationship...

But Reid knew that it was time to move past their current stage.

The thought had scared him at first, but as time went on, he thought it would be best for both of them. So he took the day off work and went out shopping. He looked at every store he could find to find the perfect one, and he thought it was worth it. In a few hours, he had found what he was looking for. Smiling to himself, he paid the man half of the object's cost as the down payment. He told him he would be back tomorrow with the other half. The man nodded at Reid and reassured him that he would keep it safe until tomorrow.

The next day, he came back to the shop with the remaining payment. The man gave Reid a quick smile before he handed Reid what he had paid for. With that, they went their separate ways..

That afternoon, Reid made a quick call the NCIS, more specifically, Ziva.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Spencer Reid, from the-"

"The BAU. Yes, I remember you." He could practically hear her smile. "You're dating Abby, correct?"

"Yes, that's why I called, actually."

"Do you want to talk to her?" Ziva guessed.

"No, I actually had a favor, if you wouldn't mind."

"Depends on what it is. What do you need, Dr. Reid?"

"I need you to take Abby out tonight- anywhere, I just need her gone." Reid vaguely explained.

"Why? What are you planning?" Ziva asked, curious.

"It's a surprise."

"You can tell me..."

"No, I'd rather not. At least, not yet, anyways."

"Well, I guess I can respect that. Hmm...I'll see what I can come up with." Ziva answered.

"Thank you so much, Ziva." Reid said, sighing in relief.

"No problem; is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Actually, could you tell Gibbs that his appointment was rescheduled to 6pm tonight at the Westhouse Coffee Shop? Uh...he'll understand. "

"You're very mysterious today, Dr. Reid. I like it." Ziva said playfully. "But yes, I will tell him."

"Thanks; see you soon?"

"If you say so." With that, she hung up...

Spencer Reid showed up at the restaurant at 4:30. To say the least, he was nervous. He had already been through three glasses of water that were all served in tall, curvy glasses with three round ice cubes. He examined the glasses carefully, thinking about how much he actually liked them.

Reid jumped when he heard someone cough, obviously trying to get his attention. He looked up and gave the man a half-hearted smile. "Hello, Agent Gibbs."

"Please, just Gibbs." the older man said as he sat down opposite of Reid. "Well, shall we get started?" Reid nodded.

The two men glanced over their menus. They quickly decided on what to order and placed their orders to the waiter. The black-haired man took away the large menus with a small, polite smile.

"So, care to tell me what this is about?" Gibbs asked.

"You know that Abby has been dating me for a while now, correct?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked, finding the younger man's nervousness entertaining.

Reid paused for a moment, searching for a way to continue the conversation. Then, realizing that he couldn't, he started over again. "I love Abby, and I want to be with her for as long as I live. I cannot picture myself being with anyone else than her."

"Are you going to...?" Gibbs started, but he never finished. He didn't have to, though, because Reid knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm going to propose." Reid said, nodding his head. "That is, with your permission."

"Permission?"

"Yeah, it's something that my mother had always told me I should do, you know? She was very traditional, and I happen to agree with her. I want to know that you are okay with me proposing to her, because I love her, and I want to know that. I've never been this happy ever in my life than right now, and that's because of her. I just can't imagine my life without her."

With a smile on his face, Gibbs asked, "Can I see the ring?"

"Of course." Reid smile back. He past over the ring, getting a reassuring nod from Gibbs.

The ring was beautiful...and extremely Abby. It had a thin gold band with an oval-shaped diamond in the middle. There were three small hearts with black stones on either sides of the ring, and on the insides was the engravement: My heart is yours. Every bit of it screamed Abby, and Gibbs had a feeling that Reid knew that.

"She'll love it; there's not doubt about that!" Gibbs laughed.

"So, do you approve?"

"Of course." he smiled.

"Really?"

"Spencer, I think you should propose to Abby." Gibbs reassured.

"Oh, good." Reid muttered, so happy that he could barely speak.

"You know what? I'm not all that hungry. How about we leave and go hit the town?" Gibbs suggested.

"I'd like that." Reid smiled. "But what about our food? We can't just leave; we already ordered..." Gibbs slapped down a fifty dollar bill- more than enough to cover both of their meals- and gently prodded Reid out of his sleep.

"Alright, let's go, future son-in-law." Gibbs joked. Reid only shook his head with a smile.

Today was going to be the start of a great future...

"**...Actual proposal next chap :) Oh, do you guys want a wedding chap? If you do, I would make it like chap #9, and have the chaps in between about preparations and all the other stresses weddings cause, and #10 would be a bit of their married life :) Thoughts?..."**


	7. All I Want

"**...Well, I'm about to start a new story, or continue an old one, that is, when I realize that I haven't updated this recently. Sorry! R&R?..."**

10 Moments Left-Chapter 7

All I Want

Reid had told Abby that their teams were meeting up for dinner at a local restaurant. He reassured her that they didn't have anything special planned. It was just going to be a nice night out with friends.

"Alright, I guess we can go." Abby sighed. In truth, she didn't want to go out, but if Reid wanted to, she would pretend to be okay with it.

When they got to the restaurant, the young couple was met by the smiling faces of the co-workers who offered welcomes and hugs.

"Hey Reid, nice to see you again." Zivya smiled. She had a feeling that there was more to the surprise night out than Reid and Gibbs were willing to tell her. She shrugged it off though. If they wanted her to know what they were planning, they would have told her.

'"Hi Zivya." Reid responded shyly, extending his hand for her to shake.

"Shall we join the group now?" she asked.

"Of course." With that, Reid escorted her back to the table where his girlfriend mingled with a small group that consisted of a mixture of his team and her own team.

As soon as Reid made an appearance next to Abby's side, Gibbs gave Reid a sideways smile. He was the only person in the room that knew Reid was planning on proposing, and knowing that fact made Gibbs happy. Abby deserved to be happy, and he knew that Reid would do anything to make her happy.

"So, how have you been?" Gibbs asked.

"Good." Reid answered with a knowing smile.

"Well, that's...good." With that, Gibbs clamped Reid on the shoulder and led him away from the rest of the group.

"I figured it would be easier to keep it a surprise if you didn't have to be around a group of people who had no idea that there's going to be a surprise tonight." Gibbs explained.

"Thanks; I don't know if I could have kept it in with all of them around me." Reid said with a nervous laugh.

"So, when do you plan on telling them?" Gibbs asked.

"How about now?" Reid asked.

"There is no better place to live than in the moment." Gibbs smiled back. "Come on, let's get you jump started."

Reid walked over to Abby and put his hands around her waist. She smiled up at him, glad to have him closer to him.

Gibbs made his rounds, gathering everyone up with the cover 'the food's almost done.'

"Hey Abby, could I talk to you for a second?" Reid asked. Abby nodded and let Reid lead her over to the side.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course."

"You know that I'd do anything to make you happy?"

"Right..."

"Abby, I want to be with you- forever. I can't picture myself with anyone other than you, and I am almost positive you feel that same way."

"Spencer, what is this about?"

Then, he dropped down one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Abby, will you marry me?"

Abby gasped when she saw the ring. It was unique, but beautiful, just like Reid always said to her.

"Of course!" she squealed as Reid put the ring on her finger. He kissed her and hugged her close to him. Around them, their friends cheered and clapped, happy to see them finally 'tie the knot'.

"Well, it's about damn time." Morgan smiled.

"Tell me about it." Prentiss replied, smiling all the while.

For the remainder of the night, Abby and Reid were congratulated by friends and peers as they held hands and stole kisses from each other...

Neither one of them though they could be happier.

"**...Sorry its so short,but Thnx for reading; R&R?.." **


	8. Climb

"**...So I am having serious issues with remembering this story exists. Sorry folks'! R&R...? Bachelor/Bachelorette party! YAY!..BTW, never heard of the song 'Climb' but the lyrics seemed to fit..." **

10 Moments Left-Chapter 8

Climb

Abby giggled as she rejoined the group of women sitting at a table in the middle of the club. She held two trays of beer and wine as she maneuvered her way around the place, trying her best not to spill any of the cold liquid inside the glasses. The girls hollered as she came into sight, cheering her on as she placed the glasses on the table.

"This round' on the house." Abby said, smiling as she sat down opposite of Garcia.

"That was nice of them." Prentiss said.

"Well, I think they can afford to give out a free round considering all the alcohol we've consumed tonight." Ziva commented as she reached for a glass.

"Psh, that's for sure." Garcia mumbled. "Not that's I'm complaining, though."

"True-that." JJ said, raising her up in the air. "A toast!" With that, the women at the table raised their glasses high. "To Abby and Spence!"

"To Abby and Spence." they repeated. Then, they clinked their glasses and took their shots.

"You know, he's never been happier than when he's been with you." Garcia said, practically shouting over the music.

"And I think the same goes for you as well." Ziva added.

"I really do love him." Abby sighed. "He's just so...perfect for me."

"Aw...puppy love." Garcia cooed. The rest of the girls laughed at that, all of them thinking about a comment Garcia had made about Reid's puppy-like qualities.

"The good thing about being with Reid is you'll be the one wearing the figurative pants in the relationship. Poor little Spencer's just a shy little boy- there's no way he's the dominant partner." Prentiss said.

"Well, he may be a shy little boy, but he does have some kick to him." Abby argued. "Although, I do have to agree with you. I don't think he'll be the 'dominant partner', as Prentiss said, in our relationship. He's a sweet guy, but he doesn't give commands well."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Ziva smirked.

"You could say that." Abby said, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"This is definitely going to be a good night." Prentiss laughed.

"I have no doubt about that." JJ smiled...

Despite the long and well-thought out excuses as to why he shouldn't have a bachelor party, Spencer Reid found himself sitting down in a bar booth with an untouched beer glass in front of him, frowning as the men around him laughed loudly and drunkenly.

"Come on Reid, lighten up!" Morgan said, clasping a hand on his friend's back.

"I'll lighten up when you let me leave." Reid mumbled.

"Oh, don't be a part pooper! I mean, it's our party!" Tony commented.

"I beg to differ." Reid responded.

"Hey, leave him alone." Hotch warned. "This is what you get for waking all of us up at this godforsaken hour and dragging us to a bar."

"Well, someone's a bit cranky." Rossi smirked.

"I blame Morgan." Hotch said. "And I'm pretty sure Reid does too."

"If you're having such a bad time, why don't you take him and go home?" Morgan finally said.

"Good suggestion." Reid said, earning a nod from Hotch.

"Wanna go?" he asked.

"Of course."

Reid and Hotch stood up, both of them more than ready to leave the 'party'.

"Losers!" someone shouted, although neither Reid or Hotch could figure out who. They both ignored it and left the bar, both men looking tired and unamused...

"So, are you excited for tomorrow?" Hotch asked as he drove himself and Spencer home.

"Don't you mean later today?" he muttered.

"Right." Hotch sighed.

"And yes, I am excited...but I'm also terrified." Reid said, adding a humorless laugh at the end.

"I felt the same way. It only gets worse as you wait for her to walk up to the alter. But, as soon as you see her in her wedding dress, tears in her eyes, all that goes away. Things get better after that." Hotch reassured.

"Speaking from experience, I suppose?" Reid guessed.

"Yeah, you could say that." Hotch smiled. "You might fight with her, and there might be time where you think that marriage was a mistake, but fights end, and so do doubts. Rough patches end, and they'll only make you stronger."

"You know, Gideon said the same thing to me my first day at the BAU. Er, not about marriage, I mean."

"Yeah, I figured as much." Hotch smiled, something that used to be a rare occurrence but had increased throughout the years. Reid smiled back tiredly before staring out the window again, trying to calm his nerves but with little prevail.

"Do you want to stay at my place for the night? It may help distract you from thinking about tomorrow." Hotch offered. Reid turned back to smile at him, nodding his head all the while.

"Yeah, I think that may be best." Reid replied. Hotch nodded as he turned down his street, glad that Reid had taken him up on his offer. He remembered the day before his own wedding; he was a nervous wreck and was up all night trying to convince himself that he was making the right decision. He had wished someone would come and try to calm him down, and he didn't want Reid to be alone like he had.

"Thanks, Hotch." Reid said with a small smile.

"No problem, Reid. I'm just glad that I can help."

Hotch and Reid walked up the Hotchner household, an eager-looking Jack waiting with a smile at the doorstep. "Uncle Spencer!" he squealed, jumping up on the young man as he entered the house.

"Hey Jack." Reid smiled. "What are you doing up at 3am?"

"Waiting..."

"How did you know we were coming?" Hotch asked.

"Because I told him." Abby said as she left the kitchen. Reid smiled as he watched his fiancee pick Jack up and hand him to Hotch. "Hey Spencer." she greeted, giving him a quick kiss.

"I take it you've meant Abby, too?" Jack asked, if he was talking to Reid or Hotch, Abby would never know.

"They've both _met_ me before." Abby smiled, quietly correcting the boy, even if he didn't notice.

"Come on, let's go to the living room." Hotch suggested. Everyone nodded and followed Hotch into the living room, laughing as Jack attached himself to Reid's leg...

'Yeah, everything was going to work out...'

**"...Up next, the wedding! Hope you guys like it! Only two chaps left...R&R?..." **


	9. Last Chance for a First Dance

"**...My goal? To finish this story by...Sunday. Let's see if I succeed...I couldn't pick just one song to use, to I cocked out :) hehehe...title comes from a line in Blue October's 'What if we Could'..."**

10 Moments Left-Chapter 9

Last Chance for a First Dance

Spencer Reid stared down the aisle way as Abby walked toward him, her arm wrapped around Gibb's own arm. A smile graced her face as she wiped away happy tears, her eyes fixed on Reid. He returned the smile, his eye glistening.

Gibbs gave Abby to Reid; he patted him on the shoulder as he whispered a 'good luck.'

Finally, the ceremony began.

Reid could just barely make out the priest's words as he stared at Abby. Her gown had a small chain accented with black threads tied into the material in classy waves. The dress accented her narrow torso and flowed toward the bottom. The corset top tied in the back and was decorated with a 'S' wave with beads wavering through it. Her hale was pulled back over her face, the netting met in the back of her hair, where on top of her bun laid a small, netted hat. Reid wore a classic black suit with a purple shirt underneath, something that Abby had insisted on. His suit somehow seemed just as elegant as her dress as the unusual soon-to-be husband and wife stood facing each other, hands intertwined.

"Do you take this woman, Abby Sciuto, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Reid said.

"And do you take this man, Spencer Reid,to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Abby said, a tear falling from her eye.

After that, the words were once more lost for both Abby and Reid. As they kissed, they knew that they were officially 'sealing the deal', and they knew that they would be together for a very long time. Neither of them could be more thrilled and scared at the same time, and they loved the feeling. Abby and Reid were growing to grow old and die together, and they were going to live the years in between by each other's side. They smiled as they broke apart from the kiss, their hands still tightly knit together.

And it was at that moment that the feelings of doubt and regret left their bodies and were replaced with joy and love...

About ½ an Hour Later..

Morgan and Garcia danced drunkenly on the 'dance floor', followed shortly by Prentiss,JJ, Tony, and Ziva. Gibbs, Rossi, and Hotch laughed as they watched their younger colleagues dance, knowing that by the morning they'd regret all the drinks they had had.

Abby and Reid mingled with family and friends, making their rounds across the floor. Finally, everyone had had their chance to say 'congratulations' and wish the new couple luck, and Reid guided Abby over toward an empty booth.

"Sorry, my leg still hurts. I just got off the cane,you know." Reid sighed. "You can still join them, though. Go talk with them- I know you want to." Reid prodded, a smile on his face.

"Are you sure?"Abby asked, obviously unsure.

"Of course; go talk to your friends. I know you don't get to see them very often."

"Alright, but I'll be back." she smiled back. She planted a gentle kiss on his forehead before jumping back into the social scene. She raced over to a group of friends, none of whom Reid recognized. He shook his head, figuring they were friends of Abby's from college. He braced a hand over his sore leg, trying to ignore the shots of pain ceasing through it.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" a voice from behind asked. He turned around and offered a small smile.

"Yeah, Morgan, I'm fine." Reid answered not too convincingly.

"Is your leg still bothering you?" Morgan guessed. Reid nodded, letting out a sigh as he groped his leg again. Morgan sat down opposite of his friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry man; that really must suck. It's your wedding day-you should be out there with her, taking to friends, laughing, dancing, looking forward to the rest of your life- but instead, you're sitting here, pretending everything's alright."

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk." Reid muttered, only feeling more put-out and depressed at his friend's observations.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Morgan pressed. "I know that you are more than willing to avoid the pain for a few hours to make her happy-I'm just saying that I don't think you should have to." Morgan reworded.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying." Reid sighed. "And I've been thinking the same thing today."

"I wish I could help you man," Morgan frowned, "but I think we both realize that I can't." Reid just nodded before standing up. "Where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"To dance with my wife." Reid called back as he reached the dance floor.

"That's my pretty boy." Morgan chuckled. He watched Reid as he placed a hand on Abby's shoulder and turned her around. Abby gave Reid a curious look before breaking out into a smile.

"Hey Spencer; what are you doing out here?" Abby asked.

"Trying to dance with my wife." he smirked.

"Are you sure you're up for that...?"

"Yes, I am 'up to that.'" he reassured. "And besides, I promised you I would, and I keep promises."

"Well, I will keep that in my for future reference." Abby said with a small laugh. Reid managed to choke out a nervous laugh as he escorted his wife to the middle of the dance floor. Reid placed his hands loosely around her hips,and Abby swung her arms around Reid's neck. She curled into him and moaned in content. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, smiling all the while. He ignored the pain as he swung to-and-fro. Abby pulled Reid's hand into her own, whispering a comforting word or two to Reid as he fought with his leg. Reid smiled reassuringly at Abby before spinning her around. She giggled as he did so. She loved being so close to Reid as they danced, something that Abby had forced Reid to like. He brought her up to his lips and pressed a kiss on her own lips...

All the while praying that the moment would never end.

"**...One more chap! Who else is excited? I'm not thrilled with the way this turned out, bit ah well. R&R?..." **


	10. Sick Cycle Carousal

"…**It's….Finally….OVER! YAY! Here it is everyone: the epilogue! I was requested to add Sick Cycle Carousal to the story, and I thought the lyrics would fit this well : ) Thnx for reading everyone! It's been a bumpy ride, but what a ride it's been!…"**

10 Moments Left-Epilogue

Sick Cycle Carousal

About Two Years Later

Dr. Spencer and Abby Reid lived in a two-story house made of dark brown and blue bricks in the middle of Virginia's suburbia, conveniently located almost exactly the same distance between the BAU and NCIS Headquarters. Abby was three months pregnant and happier than ever. Her team was doing well, but nothing much had changed in the NCIS building.

In the BAU, on the other hand, much had changed. Prentiss and her boyfriend had set a wedding date, and she planned to quit the BAU to help grow his 'going green' business. JJ had gotten a job with more manageable hours than the BAU. She worked for the local police department making just a little less than she had at the BAU, but she was so much more happier. Kevin and Garcia had broken up, but she was now in a steady relationship with the BAU's very own Derek Morgan.

After cases, Abby and Garcia had a tendency to 'magically' show up at the bar or restaurant where the BAU had gone to relax after cases. No one on the team minded, though, because they helped the team get through the case. Abby was glued at Reid's side, whispering comforting words or trying to distract him from the case. He was grateful that he had Abby to help him through the rough patches that he faced with his jobs, and Morgan was just as glad that he finally had Garcia for himself.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Abby asked one day after a particularly rough case. Young children were being kidnapped and murdered, and the BAU hadn't managed to save the last child- a young boy by the name of James.

"I'm…..managing" Reid sighed, offering Abby a very fake, very forced smile. "It helps having you here to talk with me about it. Us both being in law enforcement helps in situations like this, you know. We both understand just how demanding our jobs can be, and it helps to know that we can talk about it with each other and we'll both understand." Reid added.

"Yeah, I like that perk about our relationship, too." Abby agreed before placing a small kiss on Reid's cheek. She, like Reid, had used their little 'perk' on more than one occasion, but neither of them mind. They both understood the emotional toll working in law enforcement could take on a person, and it was nice to be able to talk to someone privately about it that didn't go through the same cases everyday and have that constant reminder of the hurt a certain case had caused staring at you all day and asking if you were okay. With talking to it with a lover who worked in a similar field of work as yourself, you could help work through things much more privately and still have the same understanding.

For the rest of dinner time, everyone was silent. Abby and Reid stayed where they were, hand-in-hand, as the rest of the team finished eating.

The next week, Abby was two months to being due. They were going to have a son, a nameless son. The name of their first-born was still up for debate for the two of them, and neither of them were pushing any names until they saw their son. They had a few names in mind, though-such names as Jasper, Jason, Edward, Marshal, and about ten other names. "Like I said," Abby had explained, "I want to keep an open mind about this. I mean, what if we get too set on naming him something specifically, but when we see him, he ends up looking like another name? Like, what if he has one blond strand of hair on his head? You don't name a blond kid Jasper or Marshal-well, that's what my parents used to say."

"I know Abby, I know." Reid would laugh. After sharing a quick look of understanding, they were carry on doing what that had been before they had been driven off-topic.

A week before Abby was due, Reid got a call-from a hospital in Colorado. Apparently, Jason Gideon had passed away the night before due to an undiagnosed cancer. They believed he had had the lung cancer for at least six years, but due to too-quick and too-rare doctor's appointments, it was never caught. The day after the call had came in, Abby gave birth to their first child- Jason Michael Reid.

Three years after the birth of Jason, Reid and Abby were still working at their rightful federal offices. Rossi and Gibbs had both retired, though, but other than that, very little had changed. Later that third year, Abby became pregnant with their second child- a daughter they would come to name Alex Marie Reid. The Reid house hold moved a year later to another two-story house that had two extra rooms and a bigger back and front yard.

The rest of their lives were somehow happy and much more peaceful than the years beforehand. As their children grew up, so did Abby and Reid. They learned more about life and love than they ever had before, and they couldn't have been more happy. Reid retired from the BAU at age 59, Abby from NCIS at 57. Their house paid-off, their children grown up, they lived in suburbia with an unsettling silence that had entered their lives after their children had moved away. For the major holidays and the occasional weekends they would come back and visit, but their visits were too infrequent and spread apart for their parents' taste. Abby and Reid understood though, knowing that they now had lives and responsibilities of their own. A few years after their youngest child left home, Jason stopped by for a surprise visit with his wife Mary and their twin sons Daniel and David. Two years after their visit, Alex stopped by with her husband Grayson and her son Jasper. Jason and Mary came along with Alex, announcing that they were going to have a third child they would come to name Maribyle Jackson.

Throughout the years, Abby and Reid enjoyed visits from their children and grandchildren, smiles on their faces and hands in each other's hands. Once a month, Abby and Reid would meet up with their teams for a late dinner, a time that they always treasured. Their lives had turned out well, too.

A year after their last grandchild, Maribyle Jackson, was born, Abby and Reid decided it was time to move. They settled in at their new house along a running river in a less-crowded part of Virginia. They were a few miles away from Quantico, but they were much happier in their newest and final home. They would live in the small white house for the rest of their lives, dying at an old age in each other's arms.

Even though the beginning of their lives had been filled with danger and challenges, their lives had become very peaceful and relaxing as they aged. They laughed as they shared stories and memories, their troubles placed aside. In the end, fate had been on their side.

And they couldn't have been happier.

"…**HA! It's still Sunday : ). Well, the story's over folks! Thnx for reading everyone; how about one last review? **


End file.
